The invention relates to centrifugal compressors. More particularly, the invention relates to a diffuser for use in a centrifugal compressor.
Compressors are used throughout industry to compress fluids that are generally in a gaseous or vapor state. The most common types of compressors include reciprocating compressors, rotary compressors (e.g., screw, gear, scroll, etc.), and centrifugal compressors. Centrifugal compressors are generally used when a high volume of compressed fluid, such as air is required.
Centrifugal compressors employ a rapidly rotating impeller that includes a plurality of aerodynamic blades. The blades interact with the fluid being compressed to accelerate the fluid. The fluid is then discharged from the impeller at a high-velocity.
The high-velocity fluid enters a diffuser that includes aerodynamic features that act on the high-velocity flow to reduce the velocity and increase the pressure of the fluid. Because aerodynamic features are employed, inefficiencies can arise due to flow separation, vortices, eddies, and other flow phenomena. In addition, diffusers can be susceptible to choked flow and stall if operated outside of their expected design range.